Un Double Unique
by Kisara85
Summary: Voila une fic sur Seto Kaiba, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Seto va rencontrer une personne qui va totalement bouleversé son comportement. C'est un Seto x OCC Et il y aura sans doute un Makuba x OCC Voila je vous en dis pas plus, je préfère vous laisser découvrir
1. Chapter 1

**Voila, voila, je fais mon arriver sur ce site ! Youpi ! Enfin bref, on s'en fou un peu de ma vie xD, bon alors bah le résumé c'est ça à l'origine : Un double... Qui n'a jamais rêvé de rencontré une personne qui soit comme soi-même mis à part les jumeaux bien sûr ? D'être toujours compris ? De pouvoir toujours compter sur quelqu'un quoi qu'il arrive ? D'avoir une... Une Âme-Sœur ? Je ne suis pas claire ? Vous avez du mal à comprendre ? Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai du mal à me comprendre moi-même. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de deux personnes pour que vous compreniez mieux. Deux personne que les classes de vie séparent mais qui on tout en communs.**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! **

**A oui et j'oubliais : Je ne possède pas les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh! (sinon je les aurait garder que pour moi d'abord ! sauf peut-être Insectoraga... Enfin bref) Miwa et Himeka sont tout droit sorti de mon étrange imagination !**

**Sinon bah... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

- Makuba, aller, réveille-toi ! Dit un jeune homme brun en secouant une silhouette endormie.

- Seto lâche moi ! Je suis malade ! Répondit la silhouette en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller je ne suis vraiment pas bien laisse-moi !

- Non, non Makuba. Tu as voulu aller dans un collège tu iras ! Alors lèves toi et pas de chichi.

- Oui Seto... capitula Makuba.

Le dénommé Seto sortit de la chambre de Makuba. Ce dernier se leva en grognant et et s'habilla avec l'uniforme de son collège. Son collège est directement rattaché au lycée Domino, où Seto était allé quelques années, mais qu'il avait arrêté le trouvant inutile aux vues de sa situation. Revenons-en à Makuba si vous le voulez bien. Le garçon de treize ans alla dans la salle de bain et essaya de dompter sa longue chevelure noire.

- Je ferais mieux de les couper... Grogna-t-il.

- Makuba dépêche-toi. Lui dit son grand frère derrière lui.

- Mais je fais de mon mieux Seto, mais ces cheveux m'énervent !

- Arrête de te plaindre, tes cheveux son très bien comme ça ! Allez viens prendre le p'tit dèj' ! Ordonna l'ainé.

- Ouiiiiii Seto !

Makuba suivit son grand frère jusque dans la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent à table mais quelque chose gêna Makuba :

- Tu ne pourrais pas lâcher ton ordi une seconde Seto ? Fit Makuba sur un ton de reproche.

- …

- Eh ! Tu pourrais me répondre, non ?

- …

- Setoooooooooo !

- Non !

- Non quoi ?

- Non je ne pourrais pas lâcher mon ordi une seconde.

- Pffffff... C'est toujours pareil...

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Seto en daignant enfin lever les yeux de son ordinateur portable pour porter son attention sur son petit frère.

- Tous les matins c'est pareil ! Il n'y a que ton ordinateur qui compte pour toi, tu me parles juste pour me dire de me dépêché ou pour me donner des ordres ! S'exclama Makuba.

- Makuba...

- J'en ai marre, tu ne me regarde même plus ! Tu fais comme si je n'existais pas. Des fois tellement tu m'ignores je me demande si j'existe vraiment ! Joey a raison ! Tu n'es qu'une machine ! Continua Makuba en se levant. (On dirait un couple!)

- Makuba ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, surtout si tu répètes ce que dit cet idiot de Wheeler !

- Tu ne vois même pas quand j'ai besoin de toi !

- Makuba ? Je suis toujours là pour toi, tu le sais très bien !

- …

- Tu as des problèmes au collège ? Demanda Seto un peu plus calme.

- Non... Ce n'est pas vraiment ça... Fit Makuba en se rasseyant.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça ? C'est à dire ?

- Non rien. Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

- Mouais, on reprendra cette conversation ce soir.

- Mais ce n'est pas important. Assura Makuba.

- On en reparlera quand même ! Bon on y va maintenant !

- Oui Seto...

* * *

Encore une longue journée de travail pour Seto Kaiba. Entre gérer ses dossiers, ses rendez-vous, les plans des nouveaux duel disk, et les recettes de KaibaLand, autant dire une journée des plus normales pour le jeune P.D.G de dix-huit ans.

_- 16H30... _Pensa Seto en regardant sa montre.

Il se leva, et alla jusqu'à sa limousine. Makuba sortait à cinq heure moins dix et il avait dit qu'ils auraient une discussion au sujet du collège. D'ailleurs cela tracassait Seto que Makuba ne lui dise pas ce qui n'allait pas. Et dire que lui n'avait rien vu de ses problèmes, il se maudissait encore et encore à cause de ça. Perdu dans ses pensées il se rendit enfin compte qu'il était arrivé devant le collège-lycée de Domino. Il sortit de la voiture pour accueillir Makuba. Dès que le garçon à la chevelure noir l'aperçu il courra vers lui et sauta dans ses bras. Seto ne put s'empêcher de révélé un de ses rares et vrais sourires, mais qui ne dura bien sûr qu'une petite seconde.

- Aller Makuba on y va nous avons une petite discussion au sujet de ce matin qui nous attend. Dit Seto.

- Oui grand frère !

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une tornade aux cheveux noirs s'abattit sur Makuba sous le regard de Seto.

- Maki ! Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ! Dit la jeune fille.

- Mais non, mais non !

- Ouais, ouais c'est c'là, c'est c'la !

- Ok, Himeka tu as raison, mais c'est parce que je ne te trouvais pas.

Seto toussota pour faire remarquer qu'il était là et que la dénommé Himeka était toujours accroché au cou de Makuba. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lâcha Maki et regarda à ses pieds.

- Euh Seto je te présente Himeka, c'est ma meilleure amie.

- C'était donc ça qui te tracassais... Murmura Seto.

- Hein ? Fit Makuba.

- Non rien, enchanté ! Dit-il à Himeka.

- Enchanté, Mr Kaiba. Répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Bon Makuba, on doit y aller, n'oublie pas !

- Euh s'il vous plaît il pourrait resté un peu ? Demanda Himeka, toujours avec la même voix.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Makuba.

- Joey et Duke vont se prendre un râteau de première, tu ne veux quand même pas louper ça !

- C'est que...

- Wheeler et Devlin se prenant un râteau ? Ça pourrait être amusant à voir. Intervint Seto.

- Tu veux bien Seto ?

- Oui, bien sûr j'ai annulé mes rendez-vous de la soirée.

- Merci Seto !

- Et comment savez-vous qu'ils vont se prendre un râteau ?

- C'est très simple, ils sont à fond sur ma sœur.

- Ouais, depuis qu'ils l'ont vu, ils ne la lâche plus d'une semelle, de vrais toutous ! Se moqua Makuba.

- Ah oui ?

- Mais Seto je te préviens, ça va te faire un peu... bizarre quand tu vas la rencontré. Fit Makuba d'une voix sérieuse.

- Je tiens à vous dire qu'elle est comme ça depuis toute petite ! Ajouta Himeka.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Tu vas voir Seto...

- Tiens bah la voilà. Fit la jeune fille.

Une jeune femme venait d'arriver, à pieds. Seto n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Pire que ça il était complètement choqué ! Des cheveux bruns, une coupe de cheveux qu'il connaît par cœur pour la brosser tout les matins, des yeux bleus, un regard froid, un visage sûr, une démarche hautaine, des vêtements noirs, bracelets métalliques autours des poignets, des sangles bleues autour des bottes au niveaux des mollets et autour des bras… En faîte il se voyait lui, mais en fille.

Himeka alla se jeter dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Au même moment toute la petite bande à Yugi sortit du lycée. Seto écouta leurs conversation d'une oreille.

- Tient, tient... Il y a « Kaiba Girl » là-bas ! Fit Tristan en montrant la sœur de Himeka.

- Tristan ! Tu vas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ? S'exclama Téa en frappant Tristan sur la tête. Je te rappelle que je connais Miwa depuis le collège et elle a toujours au cette coupe de cheveux et elle portait déjà ce style de vêtements ! Et Kaiba n'était pas encore connu patate !

- Mais même, avoue qu'elle lui ressemble !

- C'est vrai mais...

- Où est-elle ? S'exclamèrent Joey et Duke en même temps.

- Mais vous êtes pas croyables vous deux ! Fit Yugi.

- On va finir pas croire que vous trouvez Kaiba sexy. Ajouta Tristan en rigolant.

- Rigole Tristan, rigole ! Répondit Duke.

- On ne trouve pas se connard de Kaiba sexy, mais Miwa Katô ! Continua Joey.

- Excuse moi mais c'est Kaiba avec de la poitrine, les cheveux longs, portant une mini-jupe et des bottes qui montent à mi-cuisses avec des talons aiguilles. Répondit Bakura.

Seto s'approcha du petit groupe suivit de Makuba.

- J'espère que vous ne me comparer pas à cette fan désespérée au moins ?

- Tient que viens-tu faire ici snobinard ? Fit Joey.

- Miwa n'est pas fan de toi ! S'écria Téa.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est quoi alors ?

- Une pure coïncidence ! Répondit une voix féminine derrière lui.

- Miwa ! S'exclamèrent Joey et Duke.

- Salut Miwa ! Fit Makuba.

- Salut Makuba ! Ça va bien ?

- Ouiii ! Ah oui pardon, Miwa je te présente Seto, Seto c'est la sœur de Himeka.

- Je rencontre enfin Seto Kaiba !

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidence ! Et je ne savais pas que j'avais des fan qui sont prêt à s'habiller, se coiffer comme moi et m'imiter ! Répondit Kaiba en la regardant de haut en bas.

- Pardon ? Moi, fan de vous ? Laissez moi rire ! Je préfère de loin Yami en duelliste !

- Seto on te l'a dit, elle a toujours été comme ça ! S'écria Makuba.

- Vous n'avez aucune personnalité, c'est pour ça que vous me copiez ! Continua Seto s'en écouter Makuba.

- Moi vous copier, excusez moi mais je pourrais dire que c'est vous qui me copiez !

- Miwa, laisse ce snobinard tranquille, ça te dis de boire un verre ? Interrompu Joey.

- Laisse-moi, je ne sors pas avec un chien ! Répondit Miwa glaciale.

_- Un chien ? Mais c'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça d'habitude... Comment a-t-elle put savoir ceci, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle est copiée ça... _Pensa Seto.

- Tu as raison Miwa, viens plutôt avec moi. Dit Duke.

- Même pas en rêve !

Joey et Duke étaient presque à ses pieds, malgré ce qu'elle leur à dit.

- Bon on y va ? Demanda Yugi.

- Ok ! Répondit toute la petite bande d'une même voix.

Toute la bande partie. Bien sûr Joey et Duke saluèrent Miwa. Et Téa lui fit la bise. Il ne restait plus que Seto, Makuba, Himeka et Miwa.

- Bon, on y va ? Dirent Miwa et Seto d'une même voix.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec surprise, mais Miwa souri à Seto qui se sentit rougir légèrement et qui détourna les yeux.

Himeka serra une dernière fois Makuba dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Miwa se rapprocha de Seto et murmura :

- Si ils ne finissent pas ensemble ses deux là...

- Ça serait louche... Termina Seto.

- Ravis de vous avoir rencontré monsieur Kaiba ! Termina Miwa.

- De même pour moi ! Répondit Seto malgré lui.

Miwa se retourna, Himeka lâcha Makuba et partit rejoindre sa sœur en courant.

_- On se reverra Seto... _pensa Miwa.

_- On se reverra Miwa..._ pensa Seto exactement au même moment.

Makuba et Seto regardèrent les deux sœurs s'en aller. Puis il montèrent dans la limousine. Arrivé au Manoir, Makuba se précipita dans la salle de bain pour s'enfermer, il n'avait pas envie de supporté les questions de son frère au sujet de lui et de Himeka. Seto ne pouvant parler à son frère s'enferma lui dans son bureau. Et bizarrement il avait le téléphone dans la main et le colla à son oreille.

- Oui Mr. Kaiba ? Fit la voix de Roland .

- Je voudrais, l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone et l'e-mail d'une certaine Miwa Katô !

- Bien Mr. Kaiba !

Seto raccrocha et ouvrit son ordinateur portable pour travailler.

* * *

**Voila pour le premier chapitre, Les autres sont déjà écrits jusqu'au 7 et j'ai commencer le 8, donc je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review en passant ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage pour la suite ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le chapitre 2 comme promis, il n'est pas venu tard :p Bon je vous laisse lire tranquille hein ! **

**Les personnage de Yu-Gi-Oh! ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et non ça n'a pas changer en deux jours.**

* * *

Chapitre 2.

Seto ne savait pas pour quoi il voulait tous ces renseignements. C'était stupide après tout, qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait lui apporter de savoir l'adresse, le numéro et l'email d'une fan ? À rien ! Il en était persuadé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Roland entra avec un petit dossier dans les mains. Il s'avança vers son patron et lui tendis. Seto s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Il y avait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir même un peu plus. Roland allait sortir mais se retourna pour ajouter quelque chose à propos du dossier.

- M. Kaiba, j'ai un doute sur la photo.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Demanda Seto.

- Et bien, je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble beaucoup, c'est pour ça…

- Je sais. Répondit simplement Kaiba.

Sur ces mots Roland sortit du bureau de son patron.

Seto continua d'examiner le dossier. Il y avait tout dedans. Son nom, prénom, sa date de naissance, son adresse, son numéro de fixe et de portable, son email, les écoles qu'elle a fréquenté, sa famille… Sa famille ? Seto relit le paragraphe de peur de ne pas avoir bien compris. Mais si, il avait très bien lu ! Et sans savoir pourquoi ça ne l'étonna pas plus que ça finalement. Il y avait aussi plusieurs photos d'elle. En primaire, au collège, au lycée, d'autres qu'elle avait pris chez elle, et d'autre encore où elle était avec sa petite sœur. Ces photos ci, rappelèrent à Seto celle qu'il portait toujours autour du cou, dans son pendentif en forme de carte de duel de monstres. Il la regarda en repensant à tous ces bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Makuba avant l'adoption de Godzaburo.

Il se concentra sur la lecture du dossier. Il y avait même son dossier médicale, il n'y a pas à dire Roland avait fait du bon travail ! Mais il regretta d'avoir été aussi curieux quand il lu la suite, il referma le dossier, le regard perdu dans le vide.

* * *

Makuba se décida à sortir de la salle de bain en prenant soin de voir si Seto n'était pas dans le coin, et alla dans sa chambre. Il fit ses devoirs, et commença à jouer à la PSP quand soudain Seto entra dans sa chambre. Makuba savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter son frère éternellement, mais il aurait pensé qu'il ne l'aurait vu seulement à l'heure de manger. Certainement pas avant ! Seto s'assit à côté de Makuba sur le lit. Il y eu un instant de silence, puis Seto se décida à prendre la parole.

- C'était cette fille qui te prenait la tête, non ?

- Quelle fille ? Fit Makuba comme si il ne comprenait pas.

- Himeka.

- C'est ma meilleure amie. Annonça simplement Makuba.

- Mais tu voudrais que ce soit plus, je me trompe ? Insista l'ainé.

- Oui, tu te trompe ! s'exclama Makuba.

- Calme-toi Makuba, c'est juste une question.

- Euh oui pardon excuse-moi.

- T'es sûr que tu n'aurais pas des sentiments un peu plus forts pour elle ? continua Seto.

- Bah… Un tout petit peu, mais pas grand-chose ! Ça reste une amie.

- Hum… Et dis moi, que sais-tu sur sa sœur ? demanda enfin le P.D.G.

- Sur Miwa ? Pas grand-chose, elle est plutôt discrète comme fille. C'est une forte tête aussi, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

- Je vois le genre.

- Mais tu sais, elle n'a jamais copié sur toi, elle était vraiment comme ça avant ! Elle est super sympa, et ce n'est pas son genre de copié ou volé les gens. Rassura Makuba.

- Je commence à le comprendre ça. Mais reconnais quand même que c'est bizarre ! Fit remarqué le brun.

- Oui ! Vous avez peut-être plus en commun que l'apparence qui sait.

- J'ai des doutes sur ça !

- C'est peut-être ton ~_Âme-Sœur~_ ! Fit le plus jeune sur un ton théâtral en se moquant gentiment.

- Très drôle Makuba ! Hilarant !

- Avoue qu'elle est belle quand même.

- Je vais dire oui seulement parce qu'elle me ressemble. Répondit Seto.

- Pffffff ! Mytho !

- Mais maintenant ça m'inquiète. Fit Seto.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le garçon inquisiteur.

- Wheeler et Devlin.

Makuba éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai Seto fait attention, si Miwa n'accepte pas leurs avances, ils risquent de se tourner vers toi. Répondit Makuba écroulé de rire.

- Très drôle Makuba ! Bon aller on va manger.

Makuba et Seto mangèrent dans le calme. Makuba prit sa douche, puis alla se coucher. Mais il entendit des bruits bizarres. Il se leva, et parti dans le salon, Seto était entrain d'enfilé son manteau.

- Où tu vas grand frère ? demanda Makuba d'une petite voix.

Seto se figea surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu son petit frère arriver.

- J'ai un rendez-vous. Dit-il à cour d'idées.

- Menteur ! Tu me préviens toujours quand tu as un rendez-vous, et en plus tu m'as dit que tu avais annulé tous ce de ce soir !

_- Mince…_ J'ai besoin de prendre, juste un peu l'air Makuba…

- C'est bizarre, je ne te crois pas !

- Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Demanda Seto exaspéré.

- Bah je sais pas, la vérité ça serait un bon début, grand frère.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- On s'était promis qu'on se dirait toujours tout Seto ! Dit Makuba avec des yeux de chien battu.

_- Oh non, pas ces yeux là ! Je vais pas y arriver… _Je vais chez Himeka et Miwa. Fini-t-il par répondre.

- Hein ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Demanda Makuba étonné.

- Pour parler à Miwa, au sujet de notre ressemblance.

- Elles doivent dormir ! Enfin, peut-être pas Miwa en faite. Réfléchit le jeune garçon.

- Vas te recoucher maintenant petit frère !

- Oh, Seto s'il te plaît, laisse moi venir avec toi !

- Pas question ! Tu as école demain je te rappel, et puis tu es en pyjama ! Fit remarquer Seto.

- Mais s'il te plaît je vais me changer en vitesse ! Insista Makuba.

- Et pour l'école ?

- Promis je me lèverais ! Et puis, tu as besoin de moi, je connais l'adresse et pas toi n'est-ce-pas ?

_- Il m'a piégé là !_ Ok, mais dépêche toi à t'habiller avant que je ne change d'avis Makuba ! Prévînt Seto.

- Merci grand frère ! T'es le meilleur !

- Ouais ouais c'est ça…

Makuba s'habilla rapidement, et ils partirent tous les deux. Makuba dit à Roland l'adresse de la maison.

- Dis-moi Makuba, d'où tu connais leur adresse ? Demanda Seto dans la limousine.

- Je vais souvent chez elles on va dire. Répondit Makuba.

- Quoi ? Et tu ne me le dis même pas !

- Bah je ne veux pas t'embêter pendant que tu travailles… répondit Makuba confus.

- Oui mais tu pourrais au moins me dire où tu vas !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Mais, à chaque fois tu ne m'écoutes pas...

- Ah bon ? Demanda Seto étonné et s'en voulant quelque part de ne pas prêté de l'attention a son cher petit frère.

- Oui…

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, on ne va pas se disputer pour si peu !

- Je suis d'accord…

Seto et Makuba s'approchèrent de la porte mais ils se figèrent quand ils entendirent :

- YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS !

- OH NOOOOOOOON ! Pas encore ! Tu triches !

- Ça s'appelle du talent !

- Pffffff toujours pareil !

Les garçons ce regardèrent. Makuba haussa les épaules. Le cadet des Kaiba sonna.

- Ça sonnnnnne !

- Tu attends quelqu'un Hime ?

- Perso, nan ! Et toi ?

- Non plus. Bizarre… Bon tu vas ouvrir !

- Et pourquoi ça serait moi ?

- Car tu as perdu !

- Et si c'est un psychopathe ?

- Oh ! Bah tu lui dis bonsoir de ma part, et s'il est beau tu le fais entrer.

- D'accord … Merci du soutient ! Et tu vas où toi là !

- Je vais dans la cuisine, j'ai soif !

Hime se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir :

- MAKUBA ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici et à cette heure là ?

- Euh Seto voudrait parler à ta sœur.

- Oh, bah c'est que Miwa n'aime pas qu'on la voie en pyjama. Enfin on s'en fou, ne restez pas dehors, entrez !

Seto et Makuba entrèrent. C'était joli chez elles, très espacé et claire malgré qu'il fasse nuit. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, il y avait un grand canapé d'angle et un écran plat, d'ailleurs celui-ci était allumé, Seto pouvait voir sur la table basse une Nintendo 64 et dedans il y a avait le jeu 1080° Snowboarding. Apparemment un jeu de Snowboard d'après l'écran. Ceci expliquait pourquoi elles avaient crié tout à l'heure.

- Mimi ! Appela Himeka.

- What ?

- C'est pour toi !

- C'est qui ?

- Makuba et Seto Kaiba ! Répondit Hime en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

_- J'entends rien ! _pensa Miwa.

Elle sortit de la cuisine avec un verre de limonade dans la main. Mais elle stoppa net à l'entrée du salon. Seto la remarqua, elle était habillée d'une nuisette bleue marine, mais ce qui attira son attention c'est le bandage qui y avait autour du bras droit de la jeune femme, il savait qu'il était là, et il savait ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Quand elle remarqua que Seto avait le regard fixé sur son bras elle le cacha dans son dos, mais elle avait oublié qu'elle tenait son verre de limonade dans la main, et elle renversa tout dans son dos.

- Et merde ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Oh la cruuuuuuuuche ! Fit Himeka en se moquant.

- Oh la ferme !

- T'es vraiment conne franchement ! continua Hime.

- Continue à m'insulter, et je t'envoie à l'hôpital c'est clair ?

- Je croyais que tu détestais les hôpitaux !

- Je ferrais un effort pour cette fois !

- Ok, ok, oublie ce que je viens de dire !

- Bonsoir Miwa ! Dit Makuba tout joyeux.

- Bonsoir Makuba ! Seto !

- Bonsoir Miwa…

- Alors que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda Miwa.

- Je voudrais avoir une petite discussion avec vous. Répondit Seto.

- Mais Miwa, tu vas nettoyer la limonade au moins ? demanda Hime en rigolant.

- Oui, mais tu me fais encore une remarque sur ça et je te la fais lécher, c'est claire ?

- Oula, mais c'est que tu es irritable ce soir grande sœur ! Pourtant c'est moi qui es perdue tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en boudant.

- Tu fais encore une fixation sur ça ? s'étonna Miwa.

- Niah niah...

- Quelle tête de mule ! J'y peux rien si je suis meilleure que toi Hime.

- Un jour je te battrais… marmonna Himeka.

- Pffffff… J'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Makuba tu viens faire une partie ? Demanda Hime en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Ouais ! Je veux bien mais je te préviens je ne sais pas comment on joue.

- Alors tu vois là c'est pour sauter, là c'est pour accélérer, là pour diriger…

- Venez, ça sera plus calme dans la cuisine. Dit Miwa à Seto.

- D'accord !

Seto suivit la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Elle lui dit de s'asseoir, et elle s'assit en face de lui. Mais il remarqua qu'elle avait caché son bras avec le bandage sous la table.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda Miwa.

- Non, merci.

- Bon alors, j'écoute.

- Pouvez vous m'assurer que…

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! Interrompit apparemment Makuba.

- Mais comment tu as pu gagner ? s'exclama Hime, Je vais finir par croire que je suis vraiment nulle …

- Vous pouvez faire plus de bruit par hasard. Fit Miwa.

- Désolé Mimi !

- Ah les ados… Euh pardon, continuez.

- Je voulais juste savoir si vous pouviez m'assurer que vous n'avez pas copié sur moi ?

- Je vous le jure sur ma petite sœur ! Et… Pourrait-on arrêtez de se vouvoyer ?

- Pas de problème. Tu me le jures ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Si tu veux je te montres des photos de moi quand j'étais petite, tu verras bien.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me demander ?

- Oui, c'est tout… Enfin… Tu as quoi au bras ? Finit par demander Seto.

- Au bras ? Mais j'ai rien ! Répondit-elle en regardant son bras gauche.

Le bras droit Miwa, je ne suis pas idiot tu sais.

- Elle montra finalement son bras droit.

- Rien, rien…

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ton choix, après tout on se connait à peine. Je vais y aller.

- Ok.

Il allait sortir de la cuisine, mais il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers elle, puis, après quelques instant, il demanda :

- On pourrait se revoir,

- Si tu veux, quand ça ?

- Hum… _Je vais devoir encore annulé mes rendez-vous… _Demain soir je ne travail pas, Tu n'as qu'à passer chez moi. Je te laisse l'adresse si tu veux.

- Hum… Oui pourquoi pas.

Elle lui donna un bout de papier un stylo pour qu'il note son adresse.

- Merci.

Ils allèrent dans le salon, Makuba et Himeka étaient toujours entrain de jouer à la Nintendo 64.

- Bon aller Makuba on y va ! Dit Seto.

- Oui grand frère. Euh, est-ce-que je pourrais aller ici demain soir ? Hime m'a invité.

- Et moi on me demande pas mon avis p'tite sœur ? dit Miwa.

- Euh… Bah je pense que ça ne te dérangerai pas. Répondit Himeka.

- Je ne sais pas si les laisser seuls tout les deux soit une bonne idée. Tu en pense quoi Seto ?

- Je suis du même avis.

- Attends deux secondes, tu as dit seuls ? Tu ne restes pas ici ?

- Seto m'a invité.

- Oh nooooooooooon ! Par pitiééééé grande sœur ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ici ! Supplia Hime.

- Elle pourrait venir à la maison elle aussi. Dit Makuba.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée aussi, chuchota Seto à Miwa, on ne va jamais avoir du calme avec eux.

- Je suis d'accord… Bon très bien. Je veux bien que Makuba passe la soirée ici, mais s'il vous plaît laisser la maison dans l'état où elle est. Dit Miwa.

- Pas de problèmes, grande sœur !

- Et toi Seto, tu es d'accord ? Demanda Maki.

- Oui, mais si vous faîtes le bazar ici, tu aideras Himeka à ranger !

- Ouiiii Seto. Promis !

- Et pour la limonade par terre ? demanda Hime.

- Je m'en occupe, c'est bon ! Arrête de me bassiné avec ça ! S'énerva Miwa.

- Bon bah on va y aller. Déclara Seto.

- Au revoir Hime ! A demain ! Dit Makuba en serrant fort contre lui la jeune fille.

- Au revoir Maki ! A demain !

- Oh… C'est mi-gn-on ! Fit Miwa.

- MIMI ! S'exclama Himeka.

- Quoi ? Oh c'est bon j'ai rien dit ! Au revoir Makuba, au revoir Seto !

- Au revoir Miwa ! Dit Makuba.

- Au revoir Himeka, bonsoir Miwa ! termina Seto.

Les deux frères quittèrent la maison pour rentré chez eux.

- Alors comme ça tu as invité Miwa ? Demanda Makuba dans la limousine.

- Oui.

- Ah ah !

- Quoi ah ah ? demanda Seto.

- Non rien rien. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu invites une fille à la maison. Et en plus je ne serai pas là, alors je me disais juste que…

- Que quoi ? Je l'ai invité pour discuter, par pour autre chose Makuba c'est clair ?

- Mais calme toi Seto. Qui te dit que j'allais dire autre chose que discuter ?

- Mais rien, je préviens juste ! _Pourquoi ai-je répondu comme ça c'est stupide !_

- Mouaiiiis !

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Makuba, ou sinon tu resteras à la maison demain !

- Mais là tu m'auras dans les pattes grand frère.

- _Qu'il peut être agaçant quand il s'y met lui ! _Et alors ? Je n'ai rien à cacher !

- _Mouais Seto, je te crois cent pour cent grand frère…_


End file.
